You Belong With me
by NiftyxSara
Summary: JONAS AU A Kevin/Stella one-shot. Inspired by the Taylor Swift song of the same name.


**Disclaimer: don't own, blah blah blah, property of Disney, blah blah blah, fun not profit, blah blah blah**

**You Belong With Me**

**JONAS AU, Kevin/Stella one-shot**

**

* * *

**

Kevin was on the phone with that dumb girlfriend of his. Stella rolled her eyes and continued her sketches. From the sound of things Kevin's girlfriend had misunderstood one of his jokes… again. Stella absentmindedly turned up the stereo when her favorite song, Happy Together by the Turtles, came on. Kevin's dumb girlfriend hated oldies music. She was strictly a top 20s music only kind of girl. Kevin winced as he hung up the phone. Stella shot him a sympathetic smile which Kevin returned.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, time for our typical Tuesday night movie-athon. What's on the agenda for this evening, Ms. Malone?" Kevin asked with an exaggerated British accent.

"I figured I'd cave and we could finally have a badly dubbed kung fu marathon." Stella said with a wry smile. Kevin ecstatically rushed off to pick out his favorites. Stella smiled sadly to herself. How could he know notice how well she knew him? How perfectly they clicked? Stella absentmindedly adjusted her t-shirt and hummed along to her song. Kevin paused in the doorway and smiled fondly at her.

"You won't regret this. First up is a classic, just ignore the tacky clothes." Kevin joked as he popped the DVD in. Stella scooted over on the loveseat to make room for Kevin. While Kevin continued to set up for their movie marathon Stella couldn't help but wonder what a sweet guy like Kevin was doing dating the evil head cheerleader Trisha. Trisha wore skirts so short they could hardly be called skirts and ridiculous heels.

* * *

Things with Stella and Kevin came so easily. They took regular walks through the park; Stella even wore sneakers. She had learned after the first few attempts that heels and feeding the ducks just did not mix. Usually they sat on the off white bench by the water for hours just laughing and joking while feeding the ducks. Trisha couldn't stand animals and Stella couldn't believe Kevin would fall for a girl like that. She turned to Kevin and found him smiling a half-hearted smile at her lame panda joke. Normally a Kevin Lucas smile could light an entire town but lately his smiles seemed diminished. Stella tried to get him to open up but Kevin insisted he was fine so she dropped it.

Stella noticed Kevin was wearing the worn out jeans she had bought for him two birthdays ago. Trisha had forgotten Kevin's birthday, hadn't even talked to him once that day. She was too busy treating herself to a day at the spa to be bothered to remember him. The jeans had been a dark blue but had faded to a much lighter color in some places. Kevin claimed they were his favorite pair.

Quietly sighing to herself Stella left Kevin on the bench to toss away her trash. A breeze played with some loose tendrils of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She looked over the water at the way the sunlight reflected off of it as it set. Stella turned back to Kevin then and found him staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Stella asked self-consciously and felt her cheeks flush. Kevin seemed to shake himself out of a trance and Stella almost dared to believe he was blushing slightly.

"Sorry, zoned out." Kevin said apologetically with a small smile. Stella grinned back and he walked her home. They walked back to her house in a comfortable silence. Stella could feel Kevin's body heat radiating off of him, they were walking so close. She hugged him good bye at her door and slyly sniffed him. He smelled like cookies, his guitar, and something that was purely Kevin.

* * *

Stella dreamed that night that Kevin realized she had been in front of him all along and he pulled her close and dipped her like in some old romance movie and gave her the best kiss of her life. Stella woke up from that dream to find Kevin outside of her house in the middle of the night. He'd broken up with Trisha. Stella snuck him up to her room and gave him a mix cd she had made him of all his favorite songs. She'd been saving it for his birthday but figured she could make him something else. They spent the night joking and reminiscing about their childhood adventures.

"Don't sweat it Kev, you'll look back on this when you're a big rockstar and laugh." Stella half-kidded and laid a comforting hand on his arm. Kevin smiled one of his genuine Kevin smiles at her and Stella caught her breath.

"Thanks Stells. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kevin said as he reached over to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Stella forgot to breathe for a few moments.

"Crash and burn probably." Stella joked a few beats late but Kevin didn't seem to notice so Stella relaxed. Kevin snuck out of her window and drove back to his house soon after. Stella had trouble falling back asleep. She could still smell him in her room.

* * *

Stella stood by the backdoor of the firehouse waiting for Kevin, he'd asked her to wait for him because he had a surprise for her. He had sounded the happiest he'd been since his breakup with Trisha about a month ago. He'd sort of dated some girl Jenny from his math class a couple of weeks ago. Stella had been beyond glad Jenny turned out to just be a rebound. Stella waited patiently and half-expected to end up at the zoo later. She remembered hearing there was a new exhibit and knew she'd up going with Kevin eventually.

Kevin leaned his head out the window and shouted excitedly, "Stells, come up here quick!" Stella smiled fondly to herself as she entered. It was strangely dark in the firehouse and Stella managed to navigate up the stairs more by memory than by sight. The view at the top of the stairs took her breath away.

The loft was decked out in Christmas icicle lights and Kevin was dressed up in her favorite vest and holding an acoustic guitar. Stella learned long ago to not question Kevin because his logic usually confused her. She took a seat in the chair in front of him and waited. Then he began to play 'Happy Together' by the Turtles and Stella nearly stopped breathing. It wasn't until he began to sing that Stella realized he was serenading her. She blushed and couldn't help the wide smile that overtook her face. Once he finished he looked at her expectantly.

"Kev, that was amazing." Stella enthused and her cheeks flushed deeper. Amazing was a decided understatement.

"Well, I knew it had to be. I mean, it took me so long to realize how you were right there in front of me the whole time and that you're the most beautiful girl ever and that you know me better than anyone and that I've always been yours and that I should have realized it sooner –Nick and Joe wouldn't shut up about that – and that I'm babbling because I'm nervous and usually you cut me off – " Kevin paused for breath and Stella realized she wasn't dreaming.

Before she could second guess herself she sprang up, grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was better than any dream.


End file.
